


Get Down

by Ghuleh_Elf



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Original Fiction, Tags updated for characters names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: Dew finds his favorite Sister, Nina,  asleep in the library. He wakes her up, invites her back to his room where they "get down"...





	Get Down

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot influenced by Emigrate. This time, their song, "Get Down". I think Dew would approve of it. 
> 
> Link to song: https://youtu.be/xYKxv-UpsNg

Dew was quite put out after watching Sister Anna leave with Cat. Damn!  He wanted her badly but not bad enough to let it get him down that he couldn't have her. He might've lost Anna but she wasn't really the one he wanted most. Sister Nina was who he really wanted and his luck had just improved exponentially for over in the back corner, on the sofa there, she was on it apparently dozing with a book open on her chest. Perfect!

Dew looked around to make sure Swiss had wandered off elsewhere and not in the direction he needed and had to go. After not seeing or hearing his brother ghoul anywhere close to him, he made a quick beeline to Nina.

He smiled down at her sleeping form and decided to wake her gently. Sitting on the low table in front of the couch, he reached out his hand and gently rubbed her shoulder, moving back out of range in case she startled violently when woken up thusly.  
"Sister Nina? Time to wake up dear. You don't want to sleep in the library all night do you?" Dew said quietly but just loud enough to be heard if she was sleeping somewhat deeply.

Nina woke with a slight jump. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she smiled when she saw that it was Dew that had woken her.

"Hej, Dew. I'm glad it was you that woke me instead of Swiss. He seems to like using the tip of his tail to tickle my nose to wake me. It's really annoying. Cute, but really annoying."

Dew growls and frowns on hearing that Swiss had been messing around with Nina. His brother was on a fast track to getting thrown into a wall or two if he didn't stop going after the Sisters his brothers wanted.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about that since you're now looking like you'd like to put Swiss into a wall." Nina says, looking at Dew a little cautiously.

"Nej, it's alright, min sexig en (my sexy one). How about we get out of here and go my room?"

Nina grins at him as she sits up and leans towards him. "I've been waiting for you to ask me to do that," she purrs and licks her lips.

Dew grabs her by the back of her head and pulls her into a rough kiss. Their tongues battle each other in a struggle for dominance over the other before Nina gives in.

Dew growls smugly as he stands up and adjusts the bulge in his pants. He holds his hand out to her which she gracefully accepts as stands up. When she's standing in front of him, Dew slides a hand down the front of her body to under her skirt, up between her thighs and slips a slender finger into her panties, stroking her folds finding her wet and slick.

He quickly withdraws his finger to bring it up to his nose to inhale her scent before licking his finger clean.

"Delicious, min sexig en. Let's go and so we can get down in my room."

Nina nods and they speed walk to his room.

\--

Once they're in his room, their clothes go flying off around the room between kisses. Nina throws music on with her phone as Dew drops down between her legs and plunges his face into her cunt, biting and lapping at her folds, the tip teasing her clitoris, making her legs and body shake above him.

Dew takes his time ravaging her with his teeth and tongue before sliding two fingers inside her, curling them over and over on her g-spot, growling into her as his fingers and mouth work her inside and out into a screaming orgasm.

 

I'm set for detonation  
One touch you're blown away  
Why suffer from starvation  
I'll make you have to stay

As her legs give out on her, Dew catches her and puts her on his bed so she can catch her breath. While he waits, he stands she can watch as he strokes his cock.

 

All along  
All along you want it too  
Don't you baby  
Take it all  
Take it all and take it down

Nina doesn't take very long to recover and moves so that her head is hanging off the bed in front of him. She smiles up at him, gesturing for him to come closer. As he does, she wraps her hand around his cock, stroking him as she brings her mouth up to cover the tip and moving it up his shaft.

 

I taste your salivation  
My baby bird of prey  
I'll give you aviation  
Inject my DNA

All along  
All along you want it too  
Don't you baby  
Take it all  
Take it all and take it down

Dew moans as her mouth moves on his dick. It felt so good feeling her tongue pressed down on the top of it. He helped her by leaning over her on the bed and slowly thrusting into her mouth a bit more until he felt he was all the way in her mouth and into her throat. He looked down and saw how far his cock went at this angle, the sight caused him to nearly blow his load right then! He was able to keep his control for a few more thrusts before pulling out of her.

"No more of that, kärlek. I want to fuck you now." He pulls her head up by her hair then moves her up onto all fours in front of him. Once she's in position, he teases her by rubbing his cock between her folds and up along her ass.

"Dew, I'm not very experienced in your favorite thing. I've heard you get really rough with it... Are you wanting to do that with me?" Nina looks over her shoulder as asks him, a note of fear in her voice.

"I'll fuck your cunt until you can't be pounded there anymore. Then we'll move on to your beautiful ass. Are you okay with that, min flicka?"

Nina nods her head. "Yes, Dew. Fuck me now, please?"

"As my lady wishes." He says as he enters her slowly, savoring her tight wetness for a few moments before thrusting in to her slow and hard, the sounds of their bodies slamming and their moans fill the room.

 

Get down  
Get going  
Get down  
Get going

It doesn't take Nina long to feel her orgasm building inside her. With each hard thrust, she grows closer and closer to the edge. Dew changes the angle a bit so that he hits the secondary g-spot behind her uterus. With each thrust, he hits both and as he full on slams into her, her body explodes around him, soaking them both as it pours down her legs. She half collapses on the bed after the aftershocks subside.

"Are you ready, my love?" Dew asks her.

"Yes, älskar. Just please be gentle. Snälla(Please)?"

"Always, min älsking. Always." He says as he gets the special bottle of lube from his nightstand. It's one that has a cool sensation at first then goes warm after a few moments.

As he gets ready to lube her up, he explains what'll happen with it so she doesn't freak out at the different sensations happening as he prepares her. Nina relaxes into his touch and gasps softly as he slips a finger slowly into her tight hole moving it in and out for a few moments before slipping a second finger inside her, scissoring them open and closed to stretch her. He slips in a third finger and she moans loudly in pleasure as his fingers move in and out of her.

At the right moment, he slips his fingers out of her ass and quickly replaces them with his cock. Nina groans as he slowly slides all the way into her. He pauses to let them both adjust to the pressure before he pulls back slowly to just his tip inside of her then slides forward again, keeping up the slow rhythm until she looks back at him over her shoulder.

"Go faster and harder, Dew."

He obliges her and goes a little faster and harder every few thrusts and growls when Nina starts meeting his thrusts just as hard and fast as he was going.

"Oh fuuuuck Dew!! Unholy hell you feel so fucking good!! Fuuuck!! I'm gonna cum!!" Nina screams.

"Cum for me baby. Cum fucking hard. Soak me as I cum in your ass!!" Dew roars.

Nina cums screaming, soaking Dew as he spurts his load deep in her ass.

After a few minutes, Dew has gone soft and he carefully pulls himself out. He flops on the bed next to Nina and pulls her into his arms.

"You were absolutely amazing, my lady. I'm keeping you, period." He says before kissing her deeply.

"I'm good with that, my lord." Nina says with a mischievous smirk.

Dew throws his head back and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a chat friend after she expressed interest in Dew having his own shot after reading my other one shot with (new) Aether. I hope this met expectation.


End file.
